Who is not boring?
by AniZH
Summary: When Beck and Jade break up, Tori doesn't want to try to get with Beck. After all, she and Jade are friends. But what if Beck and she are meant to be? Isn't that worth more than some friendship? [two-sided Beck/Jade; only very much one-sided Beck/Tori]


Hello!  
Yes, this is some weird little one shot that probably nobody wants to read. xD Fair warning: It's not a Bori story. If you love that couple, this one shot is very likely not for you. Tori is in love with Beck in this one shot, but everything else is exactly like in the series, so we can assume that Bade loves each other. But as this will be out of Tori's perspective, it's also not really a Bade story or anything. It's just weird and I don't think there is, like, a target audience for this. I still wanted to write it because I had fun imaging Tori's thoughts like this while watching the episode "Tori fixes Beck and Jade".  
The dialogue between Beck and Tori is from that same episode, by the way. Every scene I reference between them is out of the series.  
I hope anyone still feels like reading this. If so, have fun. (And I promise: The next Bade story is coming soon, if that's what you clicked into this story for.)

* * *

She can't be together with Beck. That's her first thought after thinking about Beck again after his and Jade's break-up. Yeah,she may like him and think they could be amazing together, but she can't be together with him. Can she? He and Jade were a couple for such a long time. She shouldn't get anywhere near that.

And yet, they end up almost kissing. She tries not to think about it, to think too much into it. She has her head full with other things anyway. She's about to open the Platinum Music Awards and has to act and dress like a crazy person. Beck actually is the only one to realize that she only does so because they force her to. And he is so damn supportive. He's just the best guy Tori knows.

They might almost kiss, but for now she has to concentrate on acting like herself again like Beck advises. Only that that backfires and she promptly looses her job.

Beck is still there for her, apologizes to her, and stays with her when their friends leave to support Jade in the job that once was Tori's. Beck isn't with Jade, but with Tori. Of course, he is.

And then, he leans forward and they don't just almost kiss accidentely, but he wants to kiss her on purpose. He knows what he's doing.

She knows she wants it too. But she can't, can she? She may be angry at and disappointed in Jade right now, because she took the job from her, but... they are somewhat friends, right? And she herself wants to be a good person. She wants to be... the better person. She always wants and tries to be.

That's why she draws back until Beck gets it. Gets that she doesn't want to kiss. Only then she explains that she can't do this to Jade. She just can't.

And Beck actually looks impressed. Because he does like her. He likes this good person Tori is.

But Tori made the right call, because Jade truly is her friend as the usually so mean girl prooves by letting her go on stage for the award show in her place. Tori is glad she decided the way she did.

.

.

But she can't help to think more and more about what Beck and she could be. She wonders if they were meant to be. They are such good friends and it always has been so easy and great between them. Tori feels comfortable around Beck and is sure that Beck feels the same around her. They like each other. What if Beck is... the one for her, Tori? And she is the one for Beck? What if they are meant to be together forever? Can they now stay apart, just because Beck and Jade were once together? Especially considering that after school, all these friendships might break apart anyway? Would it make a difference then if Beck and Tori just start dating right away, start their 'forever' right away?

Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie plan to go to the museum together because it will show a giant bone. But Andre and Robbie end up not having the time and suddenly it's just Tori and Beck. Tori isn't sure they should go. Of course it would be a date. But they talk about it and make it an opposite date. They don't want this to be weird, to destroy their group of friends, to change anything.

But both know that it's a date after all, Tori is sure of that. Beck also has to realize that even if they underdress and eat at a terrible food truck... it doesn't change anything about the fact that it's just the two of them and they always have a good time together and it could very well end up with them kissing on the front step of Tori's home.

They don't get as far though. They are at the animal hospital because of Beck's aunt's dog, when suddenly Jade and Cat burst in. Damn.

But Jade claims she isn't mad about this. That she thought she was but she isn't, now that she sees them together.

Does Jade mean it? She also has to realize this is an actual date, no matter how weird it went or what Beck and Tori call it.

Well, this is great, isn't it? This means that Jade is over Beck. And if that's true... There is no reason anymore for Tori to not date Beck, right?

Of course, it's still weird for her to date a friend's ex-boyfriend, but if Jade is over Beck, she should be okay with it, which means, it wouldn't even ruin Jade's and Tori's friendship. Tori wouldn't be a bad friend or person, would she be?

She's already in thought about this, when Beck drives her home afterwards. They don't kiss goodbye, but Tori also has to sort through her thoughts first.

This will be fine, won't it be?

.

.

But she doesn't think she should date Beck right away. She needs to know first that Beck is actually ready to date another girl. Even though his relationship with Jade was always messy and just not right, even though Jade was never right for him, and though they are already broken up for four months now... Beck should prove first that he really is open for other girls again. Tori doesn't want to be his rebound or something.

So, he should date another girl first, at least go on a few dates, before Tori will open up to his advances.

Also, Tori needs Beck to date another girl in between for Jade to not get the impression that Tori stole Beck from her. Yes, it has been four months and apparently, Jade is over Beck by now, but... Tori still doesn't want any bad blood between herself and the other girl. She can't have Jade believe that Tori stole Beck.

Though she wonders by now if she in fact did. Maybe, it only stopped working between Jade and Beck because Beck developed a crush on Tori, possibly without him even knowing. Tori isn't sure it ever really did work between them, but maybe Beck only got sick of it because of Tori.

She knows it shouldn't, but it still makes her happy somehow.

.

.

Tori succeeds in getting Beck a date with Meredith and in the end, Jade seems surprinsingly cool with it. That's great.

Tori guesses, it could work between Beck and Meredith for a while. But she does strongly believe by now that she, Tori, and Beck are meant to be. Beck will also see that. He has broken it off with Jade. He will also break it off with Meredith and then, they are free to go, Tori and him.

She is already a little giddy, though she guesses it can still take months. For now, it's time for Beck and Meredith' first date at the Full Moon Jam.

Tori watches them in between and she is just drinking some punch when Beck comes over to get some for himself or Meredith or both of them.

"Hey," he shortly greets and... yes, she is curious. She is curious how well it goes, how much time he possibly still needs to be over Jade himself, if he likes this better than their (opposite) date, what he likes about Meredith and what he doesn't: "Heeey! So? You and Meredith, huh? You guys gonna snoodle?"

Beck answers in an... uninterested tone: "No, there will be no snoodeling."

Whoa, he can already say that? After such a short time on his date? "What? After everything I've done? I was attacked with toilet paper."

"Look," Beck answers calmly. "Meredith is... nice. Too nice. I think I've learned something about myself."

Tori doesn't get it and suggests: "That you're ungrateful to your friend, who tried to fix you up with a cute girl?"

"No," Beck promptly says, seems to think about it himself for a second, then: "I just think I like dating a girl who, you know, fights back."

"You," Tori starts, trying to get this.

Beck already continues: "I mean a girl who's got strong opinions and a big mouth."

"Why?" Tori asks. Her mind is already running wild.

Beck shrugs. "Cause it's not easy. Easy is boring."

"Okay. I get that," she says because she does. And she knows one thing: She isn't boring. She certainly has strong opinions and yeah, she can have a big mouth. She grew up having to hold her own against Trina as a big sister. She always gets her way one way or another. She is a strong person. And now Beck says that's exactly what he needs, as he learnt about himself.

She gets nervous, almost wetting her lips with her tongue, as she asks: "So... Who is not boring?"

She feels her heart pumping violently against her ribs. She knows what his answer will be. He will say "you" and this will be their moment.

Yeah, she would've liked for him to date another girl first, truly date, just because of the Jade of it all. And it may not be the greatest thing to kiss a guy while he is on a date with another girl. But... This is probably how it was always supposed to be.

Hours seem to pass as they look each other into their eyes, anticipating the moment, anticipating Beck's upcomming confession that he likes Tori, and the kiss that will follow.

But they get interrupted. Andre comes on stage just at that moment and announces: "Okay, people, let's heat things up for Jade West. Let's go."

Well, okay. Beck's and her moment still has to wait, she guesses. It wouldn't come naturally now. Not to mention that truly kissing Beck for the first time (not just stage kissing), not only while he is on a date with another girl, but also while his ex-girlfriend is performing right next to them? She can't do that.

The weirdest thing happens when Jade starts singing though: Beck is instantly and fully captured by her. Not just like a friend, supporting her, but... he's looking at her almost longingly and even steps forward, probably without noticing. And Jade is also looking at him. As she sings this song, which, as Tori realizes, is about their relationship, she looks at Beck.

What is happening? Is Beck not over her after all? Is Jade not over him?

Tori still sings and dances along. She knows how to smile, even when she doesn't feel like it. Even though Jade claims differently all the time, she is a good actress.

She even is able to smile when Jade ends her song with an almost soft confession, pretty much saying that Beck is the one person to know her inside and out. And then, he walks up the stage and tells her that he misses her. Jade doesn't even seem surprised about that, just asks what he's going to do about it. The next second, they are involved in a deep kiss.

This can't be true, can it be? Are they still in love? After four months of being seperated?

Beck has to know that he can do better in a girlfriend. He has to know that there are more fitting options for him – Tori for example.

And he likes Tori, doesn't he? He wanted to kiss her. She didn't dream that or something. And it wasn't like she wanted to kiss him, but he wanted to kiss her. He has to like her. What's happening now?

She doesn't get it. This wasn't supposed to happen. She and Beck are meant to be. But there he is, making out with Jade once again. He has to know better, doesn't he?

But he doesn't. They actually get back together. Tori stays back, her heart aching.


End file.
